


Boyfriends Get a Discount (extended)

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Lapdance, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Extended/continuation of a 5 sentence fic of the same title)<br/>Mickey visit's Ian at the club and pays for a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Get a Discount (extended)

Mickey is pissed he was kept at The Alibi later than usual. He hates when Ian goes to work by himself. It makes Mickey nervous, though he’d probably never admit it. Mickey walks hurriedly through the club doors and notices Ian giving a man, who is surprisingly not grey haired yet, a lap dance. He decides to hang back a little telling himself it’s just Ian’s job, Mickey can’t knock out every guy that touches him. Mickey smiles to himself as he thinks about a way to make this night better and surprise Ian. The song soon comes to an end and Mickey pulls out his wallet, taking a few bills out, and folding it into his hand. He struts over to Ian and places the bills in Ian’s open palm that happened to be behind him while yelling close to his ear, 

"25 bucks for a dance huh?"

Ian turns around grinning from ear to ear at seeing Mickey and hearing his request. He wraps an arm behind Mickey and puts the money in his back pocket.

"Boyfriends get a discount, big guy" Ian says as he grabs Mickey’s shirt tightly and throws him down on the couch.

He laughs as he climbs on top of Mickey. He starts grinding on MIckey, moving his hips back and forth to the beat of the song. His long hands grabbing Mickey’s legs tightly. His eyes stare directly into Mickey’s, both men’s eyes filled with lust. Ian licks his lips as his hands go further up Mickey’s thighs and up his body, to his stomach, and his chest. Mickey’s head moves back and his body rises as he feels the pleasure of dance. Ian moves one hand behind Mickey gripping the couch and the other goes on Mickey’s back, drawing him closer. Ian moves his head close to Mickey’s neck, his face smoothing over the skin as he grinds further on his boyfriend. His mouth ghosts on Mickey’s neck as Ian’s hand that was on the couch moves between Mickey’s legs. Ian hears Mickey moan and his tongue moves softly on Mickey’s neck. His lips soon follow as he starts sucking and kissing up towards Mickey’s jawline where he gives Mickey a small nibble. Mickey gasps and bites his lip. 

"Damn, Ian. You do this to all your customers?"

"Only the special ones" Ian answers in Mickeys ear. "Only you" he says pulling away to look at Mickey’s face as he smiles, causing Mickey to do the same.

The song’s beat slows and Ian know’s it’s seconds from finishing. He kisses Mickey’s lips gently and pulls away as the song ends. 

"Times up" Ian says as he gets off Mickey and Ian is called away by a worker before Mickey is able to say anything else. 

"Damn what do you have to pay to get that?" an onlooker  at the bar asks someone he’s with as Mickey walks over to get a drink. 

"Be his boyfriend I guess." 

"You’re telling me that guy is that dancer’s boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Kid’s in here practically every night keeping an eye out for anyone that touches him" 

"You’re kidding? Damn."

Mickey smiles to himself as he overhears the two men who think they’re being quieter than they are. 

The bartender hands Mickey his drink as he hears a voice next to him,

"Tonight’s your lucky night." 

Mickey is about to tell off the man only to see that it’s Ian, dressed in his normal clothes. 

"What?"

"Rick let me off early. I’m yours for the night." 

Mickey beams at Ian as he puts his drink down and pulls Ian’s head down for a deep, strong kiss.


End file.
